Ellie Jason (IUCU)
"So whadda ya say, Oracle?" ''- Ellie Jason'' Eleanor "Ellie" Jason is a resident of Delta City and the partner, best friend and girlfriend of James Simmons at Hendry Inc.. When aliens start invading Delta City, Ellie becomes fascinated with Oracle, and after being saved by him, she deduces that James is Oracle, although she quickly supports his heroics. Ellie Jason is portrayed by Rose Leslie. Biography Early Life Ellie was born in 1986 in Delta City, and later grew up to become a businesswoman at Hendry Inc., where she met James Simmons, who became her partner and best friends, although she started to grow feelings for him. Aliens in Delta City Stargazing After Ellie and James are finished selling items to different customers, they meet up with Axel Hodge to go for a drink. After Axel leaves, James offers Ellie a ride home and she accepts. As they are heading to Ellie's Apartment, Ellie gets a notification about a shooting star that will pass the city, and Ellie convinces James to stop and look at it. They stop to observe the star, but quickly see it crashing to the ground, and Ellie suggests that they go and look at it. Despite some reluctance from James, they go to see it, and Ellie witnesses James go in, although he starts feeling strange. After James presses a button, Ellie pulls him out, and James takes Ellie home. Strange Phenomena Ellie notices that James is acting strangely the next day at work, and she suggests that he take the rest of the day off. After James leaves, Ellie continues working, and later calls James to invite him over for a drink at her apartment, and she contemplates telling him how she feels. When James turns up, Ellie notices yet again that something is going on, but James neglects to say anything. Ellie goes to see Axel the next day and informs him that something is going with James, and Axel agrees to talk to James, and Ellie is present when he calls James. Aliens Attack James goes to see Ellie at work, and Ellie tries to get James to open up to her, but he only tells her that he loves her before he leaves. A confused Ellie asks Axel what is going on, but Axel doesn't know, and they are shocked when they see several Alien Ships entering the Earth's atmosphere, and Axel realises that he will need to go back to work to find out what is going on. Ellie calls James but gets no answer, and calls Axel, who is also unaware of what is going on. Suddenly, she sees Oracle fighting Verminex on the news, and she heads out to get a better understanding of what is happening. After Oracle disappears, Ellie observes the carnage around her as the aliens attack some buildings, only to be called away again. The civilians and Ellie are left confused by what is happening, but suddenly Verminex's ship enter the atmosphere as it tears in half and some rubble from the ship heads in their direction. Ellie cowers in fear, but Oracle arrives to save her and the civilians. As Oracle assures her that she is safe, Ellie quickly recognises his voice. James is Oracle James visits Ellie at her apartment, and they confess their feelings for each other. Ellie then tells James that she knows he is Oracle, and kisses him, beginning their relationship. James then tells her that if any other aliens attack, they will have to get through him as Earth's first line of defence. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * James Simmons/Oracle- best friend, partner and boyfriend * Axel Hodge- best friend Appearances * Oracle Notes